


Good Morning Sunshine

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Jason Dixon x You Multichapter [5]
Category: Jason Dixon - Fandom, Sam Rockwell - Fandom, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: After the fight in the bar Jason quickly recovered until the morning....





	Good Morning Sunshine

You opened your eyes and it was already very bright outside. The sun was shining into the bedroom through small slots in the blinds.

You were lying on your stomach and let your arm trace the side of the bed where Jason should still be sleeping. He was not there.

“Jason”, you said sleepy and lifted your head a bit opening your eyes.

He was standing in the doorframe between bedroom and bathroom and was looking at you with a tender smile.

“Hey baby”, you said. “How are you?”

He started to walk towards the bed and then lay down on his side cuddling up to you from behind.

“Good morning, sunshine”, he said and kissed your shoulder blade. You were wearing your undershirt and your panties and the blanket lay somewhere at your feet since it was really hot in Jason’s bedroom. “I’m much better. Took a shower. That helped a lot. Was about to shave when you woke up.”

You turned your head to look at him and lifted your hand up to touch his cheek.

“No”, you said stroking his stubble. “Please stay like that for a while. I like it.” You lay your head back on the pillow and slid further back against him so he could spoon you properly.

“How is your nose”, you asked while he started to caress your neck with his chin.

“It’s not that badly bruised as it looked yesterday”, Jason answered and left little kisses in the crook of your neck.

“So you are not in pain anymore”, you asked and started to circle your hips a bit against his lower body.

“No, I’m fine”, he answered kissing further down to your shoulder.

“That’s good”, you said and put your arm up and curled it around the back of his neck.

“I missed you so much, honey.” He put his hand on your hip bone and started slowly licking the sensitive spot behind your ear.

Your breathing went faster as you felt his hand slide from your hip to your belly and to the hem of your panties. He traced the hem softly with his fingers up and down while he kept on kissing your neck and fondly nibbling at your earlobe.

You bit on your lower lip and let your hips rock against him a bit more intense.

You enjoyed being cuddled so close to his body that you started slightly at him suddenly pushing his hand into your panties palming you mound. A little moan escaped your mouth.

“Shhh”, he made close to your ear and started tracing your already wet core slowly.

You scratched the back of his head and bucked your hips against his touch.

“You like that, right”, he said quietly in a deep and hoarse voice. You shivered at his voice so close to your ear.

“Hhmmmm”, you made, unable to utter a single word since your body was already shaking with pleasure.

After he circled your clit for a while he put his fingers away and slowly lifted them to your lips sliding them into your mouth. You sucked your wetness from his fingers and you felt his whole body tense at this sensation.

You lay your head back at his shoulder and he started caressing your throat squeezing it a bit which turned you on massively.

He breathed out heavily and you felt him moving away from you. You lay on your back while he knelt beside you and took off his t-shirt. You smirked at the sight of his naked upper body which you unfortunately haven’t seen very often since you were together.

He fixed you with a kind of severe look in his eyes.

“Take your clothes off”, he said putting off his sweatpants leaving just his boxers on.

You lifted your upper body and took your undershirt off never breaking eye contact with him.

Lying back again you lifted your hips to put down your panties. Eagerly Jason moved and was now hovering over your body ripping your panties faster down your legs. He put his hands on your knees firmly spreading your legs apart and positioning him between them. He lowered his body onto yours and started eagerly sucking you hard nipples while pressing his hips against your needy pussy. You moaned quietly at his tongue playing with your nipples and started to pull his head closer when he took you by your wrists putting them over your head and pushing them rather hard into the pillows.

“Jason”, you breathed out heavily. “Oh God, fuck me please.”

He didn’t stop licking and gently biting your nipples.

“Not yet”, you heard him mumble.

He let go of you breasts and wrists and moved down your body. He stopped at your mound and looked up at you. Panting you looked back at him while he started licking your folds and momentarily pushed his tongue inside of you spreading your thighs further apart. He put his tongue in and out of you in a fast pace breathing and moaning deeply against your body. You so wanted to rock your hips against his face it almost drove you mad but he held your hips tightly in place so your weak body had no chance to oppose to this. He slid his tongue out every now and then and just breathed heavily against your folds.

He went of with this sweet torture until you just couldn’t stand it anymore and almost yelled:

“For fuck’s sake, Jason!”

He drew away form your pussy suddenly and raised his body to a kneeling position putting his boxers down.

You almost couldn’t breathe properly and wanted to lift your body up to him but before you could do that he took you by your hips and turned you around so you were lying at your belly again. He gripped you tight by your hipbones so you had to arch your back and move your buttocks against his hard bulge. Without any further hesitation he thrust his cock inside of you growling deeply. You moaned into the pillows while he pounded his hips against your backside. With hard and fast thrusts he fucked you finally the way you wanted him to for so long. He leaned in closer to your back and gripped the headboard of the bed so he could intensify his pounding even further. You let out moaning cries which were muffled by the pillows. Just when you thought you couldn’t hold back any longer he gripped you by your shoulders and lifted you up so your back hit his chest. You threw your head back against his shoulder while he started to suck and bite the crook of your neck. His one hand went to your clit which he started circling at a fast pace. The other hand he put again around your throat.

You where rocking your butt hard against him while he whispered sweet filthy little things into your ear squeezing your throat gently.

Your orgasm came quick and hard and let you scream out his name as you felt him come too almost at the same time.

You were a panting mess, your body becoming limp and relaxing against his chest.

He let go of your clit and eased his grip on your throat. Kissing your shoulders he turned your head slightly towards his face.

“You alright, baby”, he asked.

“Oh, fuck yes”, you answered with a shaky voice and you both collapsed down onto the sheets.

You lay by his side for a bit till your breath became a bit slower. Then you turned to him and lay your head on his chest.

“Where the fuck did you learn THIS”, you asked him grinning stupidly.

“Definitely not during anger management therapy”, he answered.

You started laughing and sighed breathing out deeply.

You lay on top of him and he was holding you tight against his chest.

“This was freaking amazing, Jason”, you said and kissed him deeply.

“Glad you liked it”, he answered in between kisses with a smirk.

“I love you so much”, you whispered. “And I never want to leave you again.”

“Then stay”, he said. “Stay forever.”


End file.
